


神谕

by Verzweifeln



Category: GODZILLA Trilogy (Anime 2017)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verzweifeln/pseuds/Verzweifeln





	神谕

Mark抵达电话中的古代遗迹的底部时，Sam，Dr.Stanton以及其他一大堆工作人员已经带着精良的科考设备把石壁团团围住，这让他花了不小的力气扒开人群。

他挤到Sam身边瞥了一眼石壁上已经有些微褪色的巨幅壁画，是Godzilla与Ghidorah争斗的情景，相似的壁画在世界各地都有发现，“怎么回事儿？”他问Sam，“这副有什么特殊的？”

“哇哦，额——”Sam朝他找了张嘴，好像这事儿有多难以启齿似的，“这幅的确挺不一样的，”他小心翼翼地挪动步子，指着壁画上的一处，“仔细看这个部分的的话不难发现这个身体结构此前从没在Godzilla身上发现过而且就它出现的地方来看，根据最基本的生物结构常识……”

Jake挥手打断了对方的喋喋不休，只是定定地盯着壁画，一切看起来都很正常，Godzilla正咬着Ghidorah的躯干，一只前爪抓着巨龙的左侧脖颈，看起来这一仗它打的游刃有余，但关键部分——那的确不寻常，他的全部注意力被Godzilla的腹部前段伸出的一段微红的粗壮肢体所吸引，那东西有一半被Ghidorah的身体挡住，亦或是已经刺入它体内，而另一半还露在外面，壁画中的泰坦仍前倾着身体，张嘴咆哮，显然它远远不满足于此。

一个想法很快的在Mark头脑里滋生，非常不可思议，他甚至觉得自己可能是疯了，但任何一个人在看到这样的图画时都会想到——性。他转头看向他的两个同事，显然两人也早就有这样的判断。

“很不可思议，但是的确存在，”Sam说，“古人把这个当成神谕的一种，也许他们还不能完全理解这只是泰坦们的发情期——额，它们有发情期吗？”

Dr.Stanton咳了一声，“虽然这么说有点儿怪，但是Godzilla真够大的，看看这样的宽度，比同比例放大的任何的爬行类生物都——雄伟。”

“它是个王，对吧，还记得吗——”

两个科学家对着窃笑起来，这只让Mark更加感到心烦意乱。  
“不，主要是，怎么会——我是说，”他不由得结巴了起来，“不同种类的泰坦可以有，繁殖行为，这怎么可能？”

“他们也是动物，是我们之前把它们想的太过不同了。”Dr.Stanton说着朝壁画的关键部位拍了一张，“海狗也在发情期的时候干企鹅。”

“可为什么是Ghidorah？”他又问，“我以为它们应该是宿敌才对？”

“啊哦——谁知道呢，也许是发情期也许它们有足够复杂的思想就是喜欢做爱又作战，又或者所有泰坦都是这样的，只是我们不知道，”Sam说着，“你觉得龙会产卵吗？”

不同族类的泰坦之间会产生性行为这个认知仍然轰炸着Mark的脑子，他怎么也想不到当时自己随口说的一句“更亲密的行为”居然成了真，Godzilla和Ghidorah不断试着杀死彼此，但同时它们也会做爱。这促使他再度看向壁画，惊讶于刚刚没有注意到这幅画的精致，即使越过千年色泽依然不减，他几乎能够感受到当时两头巨兽交缠在一起时的声浪和震颤，它们依靠着一座高山，没有人类全部的繁杂程序，只是像往常一样向对方嘶吼，发出恐吓，然后等待着一方坚硬巨大的性器插入另一方体内——能够飞天的动物多半不会拥有多宽阔的泄殖腔，他猜测Ghidorah接纳Godzilla的阴茎不是什么容易的事。但Godzilla会一直不停的挺进去，发出嘶吼，粗暴又直接，这期间天地早已被它们搅动，山峰也被雪崩的轰鸣笼罩，闪电和炸裂的光会为这一切赋予奇特的神性和美感，古人对此顶礼膜拜。

他甩了甩脑袋，意识到自己都在想些什么时把自己吓了一跳，他又讪讪地看了眼壁画，随即转过了身，直到结束勘察也没再看它一眼。他真的需要快点儿忘记这个。

 

然而就在两周后，他几乎就快忘记时，Godzilla没能让他如愿。

那时他正在靠近马达加斯加岛的帝王组织基地进行技术改造，突然站点的警报轰鸣，紧接着，还没等他去看到底发生了什么时，猛烈的撞击把所有人都掀翻在地。

“发生了什么？”他爬起来冲向检测室。

“是——是Godzilla，”工作人员指着雷达影像，“还有另一个，另一个——”那是个与Godzilla可以媲美的巨大黑影，一丝不好的预感在他心中滋生。

“是Ghidorah，”他随即喊了起来，“撤离！它们会毁了整个岛！”

然而第二次巨大撞击接踵而至，这次甚至比上一次还要严重，他被甩飞了出去，随即灯光不复存在，电脑也不再工作，输电系统彻底停止了运转。妈的，他在心里骂了一声，站点的紧急门应该都被锁死了，无论这两个家伙是来这这岛上做什么，打架或是交配，他们都死定了。

海平面上出现了动静，巨大的波涛涌来，然后是舒展的广阔蓝色背脊，Godzilla浮出水面，登入岛屿，大地为它的脚步颤抖，随即天空也传来巨响，那片活着的乌云带着闪电飞驰而来，Ghidorah落在地上，为可怜的站点带来第四次大型地震。  
Godzilla仍在前进，伴随着低沉的嘶吼，直到它们靠的足够接近，就在站点的正前方，他和其他的工作人员一并涌向玻璃床，观察着两只泰坦的动向。

“上帝啊——”

他不由得惊叹出声，Godzilla看起来比上一次所见更加庞大。两只巨兽伫立在岛上，很长一段时间它们都静止不动，也压根没注意到站点的存在，直到Ghidorah猛地煽动翅膀，发出长鸣，像是某种信号一般，Godzilla突然冲过去，就像是曾经无数次的争斗一样，它们纠缠在一起，站点因此剧烈地震动，Godzilla将巨龙侧着按倒在森林之中，金色的巨龙再次发出长啸，左面的脖子绕着对方的身体攀上肩膀。很快那根在壁画之中出现的，巨大的红色肉柱出现在Godzilla身前，这吓到了在场的所有人，Mark听到身边的人们发出惊叹，但更多的是大气也不敢喘的肃穆，那坚挺的大东西一跳一跳地立在那，微微泛着蓝色光泽，足有一棵树那样高大粗壮。

Godzilla的抓着巨龙中间的脖子迫使它靠近那根挺立的阴茎，它太大了，就算是Ghidorah也不可能将它一口吞下，但Godzilla对此没有退让，它仍旧扣着对方的脖颈拉向自己，长久的僵持之后，巨龙似乎妥协了，它扭动身体调整着自己的姿势将巨物接入口中。

“天呐——”Mark听到身边的女人捂着嘴吧惊呼，“它们——它们在——”人群骚动起来，所有人向前拥挤着贴向玻璃，有一些甚至拿起手机对准了窗外，也不乏有些人不适似的低着头，但没人愿意离开窗户，一个人也没有。天呐，他想着，  
泰坦们的动作没被人类的惊诧所打断，相反的，它们似乎都在积极地取悦彼此，Godzilla的巨大硬挺在巨龙两个头颅的磨蹭和催促之下愈发膨胀，它发出粗重喘息声，像是任何一个濒临顶点的健壮男人那样呼吸，阴茎之中蓝色的光晕愈发明显，Mark目不转睛地盯着这一切，他觉得自己甚至听到了Godzilla原本应该在量子吐息时发出的嗡嗡杂音，随着声音真切地出现在所有人耳边且越发明显，最终，在一段长久的轰鸣之中巨兽的阴茎猛地一抖从对方口中抽出，那喷洒出来的大股蓝色液体沾染了周边几米的树冠。

“这他妈算是什么？”他身边的一个男人紧张的几乎笑出来，“我在做梦吗？这家伙射精了？！”

Mark只能点头，说不出一句话，他脑海里壁画上的场景与现实中的反复切换，曾经静止的一切真真切切地出现在他眼前，他看着Ghidorah从地上微微扭身，将左侧的脖子谄媚似的环绕在Godzilla身侧，怪兽之王接受着这样的诱惑，俯身过去撕咬巨龙的后背，随着巨龙的啸声巨风从岛上略过，那双翅膀钩动着云彩和天空几乎与暮色之下的土地相连，环绕着它们身侧，他只能依稀看到Godzilla的阴茎泛着的蓝色光芒一点点儿消失在云雾与Ghidorah的身体之中，巨龙的尾巴被Godzilla扯起来，它们都因为这次顶入而发出吼叫。

而Godzilla看起来并不是个温柔的情人。

随着大地的颤抖，它的牙齿更深地嵌入巨龙的身体，下体如打桩机一般地耸动着进入，这些动作以及它们的吼叫为整个岛屿带来了一场小型地震，是不是伴有闪电出现在云层四周，Ghidorah的每一次振翅都会带着天空翻搅着进入土地，一切看起来朦胧又飘渺，Mark几乎觉得自己面前的并非真实场景，只是壁画种场景给他的一种幻觉，一种大脑不受控制的臆想。

怪兽之王的发泄还在继续，它吼叫着将自己埋进去更深，然后拔出来，再插进去，一切都是那样的直接又粗暴，直到那种蓄能般的巨大噪音再度出现，随着一声嘶吼，Godzilla的尾巴猛地抽打海面，掀起一阵波涛——

一切归于平静。

紧接着一阵疾风略过，整个站点晃动的几乎倒塌，所有人都在尖叫和到处乱跑，等到电路冲喜被连通，第一批救援队拉开大门时，Godzilla和Ghidorah早已不见踪影。

“怎么回事儿？”Sam冲进来时问他，“听说是Godzilla和Ghidorah，但岛上被云雾完全遮盖了，发生了什么？”

“额——”他顿了顿，“你说龙会去哪儿下蛋？”

“火坑里——火山，我是说，故事里龙都是在火里出生的，怎么突然——”Sam突然明白了似的捂住了嘴，“天呐，它们——？”

Mark点了点头。

 

————

 

没人上报这件事儿，也没法上报，其一是因为太尴尬了，也完全不符合逻辑，其二则是Sam担心这消息会戳中军方的敏感点，于是对站点的人员做了封口。

在此之后怪兽们似乎都完全的销声匿迹，就连奥卡也无法吸引它们的注意。观测显示大部分的巨兽都再度进入了沉睡，Godzilla似乎长久以来都呆在地心里吃着它的核能便当，唯一仍能被偶尔观测到的巨兽反而成了曾经最难以发觉得Monster Zero——Ghidorah，怪兽之王的配偶——这个是Mark和Sam自行默认的，毕竟没有任何证据能证明这对怪兽除了做爱之外还真实的拥有彼此。人类总是在墨西哥曾经发现Rodan的火山口看到它的身影，但它不再飞行，只是简单的围绕着火山踱步，然后再回去，呆上几个月，再出来。

“你觉得它在干嘛？”Sam目不转睛地看着录像，“霸占着Rodan的巢穴——或是它自己出来的，每个月出来散散步？这可一点儿不像它的风格。”

“它也许有比破坏地球更要紧的事儿要办了，”Mark说，“你知道，也许——”

他们对视可以眼，各自吞了口口水。

 

这样的默契让他们在人们发现火山口中涌出一大堆小怪物时没有丝毫的惊讶，这些小家伙出现也引来了怪兽之王，它现身在太平洋的海面，朝着墨西哥前进，帝王组织的船队在临近海岸的地方拦住了这只巨兽，Mark和Sam手里捧着奥卡站在船头——Mark认为这简直是个傻到极致的主意，但Sam执意要做，他拗不过。好在Godzilla并没攻击或是全然不顾他们的存在，而是真的停在了他们面前。

Sam打开了奥卡，在几秒钟的静默后，系统提示已经校准。  
“嘿，Godzilla，我想——”

“我知道你想问什么，关于Ghidorah和那群孩子，”Godzilla的低吼被化为人类可理解的音频，“那是我的孩子，按照Godzilla的传统，我应该在他们破壳之日引领它们熟悉海洋。”

“额——哇哦，所以Ghidorah真的在孵蛋？天呐，”Sam叫到，“所以我可以理解为你们已经是彼此的配偶了？对吗？”

Godzilla没有回应，几分钟后，留给他们的只是一个被尾巴掀起的巨大波浪。

“看到了吗！大家伙一定是在害羞，”全身湿透的Sam对身边同样全身湿透的Mark说，“天呐，现在国王有自己的王后了——不，这样说很奇怪，额——”

也许Godzilla只是嫌你太过聒噪而已，Mark在心里想着。

 

——end


End file.
